


Movie Night

by iheartmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Basically 1k of Fluff, Everyone is really happy, F/M, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood, Post Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartmalec/pseuds/iheartmalec
Summary: The Shadohunter gang gets together for a movie night





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! This is my very first fanfic, and I'm wildly excited to share it with you all. Inspired by @catsplushellhounds tumblr post "can someone PLEASE write a fanfic where Malec is happily married, clary is back and sizzy is in a good place and they're all having a sleepover?" I hope you all enjoy :)

Alec wasn’t sure exactly when it happened, but sometime over the last year, the loft had become the designated place for their group to get together. Nights like this were becoming more frequent, and while hosting took energy, he wouldn't have it any other way. Looking across his living room, Alec wondered if it were possible to explode from how happy he felt. He made his way back to the group with an armful of snacks, and after depositing them on the coffee table, he promptly sank to couch and cuddled into Magnus’ side. Magnus instantly relaxed into Alec, throwing an arm around his shoulder and dropping a kiss to his forehead for good measure.

“Play the movie!” Izzy managed to say behind a mouthful of popcorn. She and Simon were cuddled together in a heap, and from the opposite end of the couch, Alec could feel the love that radiated from the two. He will admit he was hesitant when they had first started dating, but seeing how happy they both were, Alec had quickly grown used to the two of them. He’d have to be an idiot to miss the way Izzy lit up when Simon was around; he knew it was exactly how he was around his husband.

“Who has the remote?” Magnus asked, looking around the room. “Jace, stand up.”  


“I don’t have it!” Jace retorted, but with little heat behind it. It was such a contrast to how he would’ve responded a mere six months ago. When Clary had left, Jace had grown into someone who was constantly sour, and no one could blame him. That all changed when Clary had finally come back into their lives. Since then Jace was lighter and happier than he had been, and while they never mentioned it, everyone noticed the change.  


“Just stand up,” Magnus replied, wiggling his fingers as threateningly as he could with Alec snuggled against him. “Or I’ll make you.”  


Grumbling, Jace untangled himself from Clary and got to his feet. Sure enough, the TV remote lay on the couch, right where he had been sitting. Jace at least had the decency to look sheepish, and after some light teasing, they played the movie.  


It was some Marvel film Simon had suggested, and though Alec pretended to hate these movies, he secretly loved them. The group quickly fell silent as the film played, the only thing to break the quiet was Magnus’s whispered commentary in Alec’s ear, and Alec’s light laughs in response.  


The next few hours flew by, and by the time the credits played, Alec had no desire to call it a night. He wanted his friends and siblings to stay longer because while movie nights at the loft were happening more often, they weren’t happening enough with everyone's busy schedule. Especially now with Alec and Magnus living in Alicante, getting everyone gathered together was more difficult than it had once been.  


“Should we play another one?” Alec asked hesitantly, not sure if the rest of the group was ready to call it a night and portal back to New York.  


“No, let's have a gossip session instead!” Isabelle (of course it was Izzy) suggested. “Alec, I have no idea how you didn’t lose your mind dealing with the people you dealt with daily. All of a sudden everyone around me got dumber!”  


Alec chuckled at that, mainly because he could relate. “Oh, I did lose my mind. There would be days I would come home and rant for hours.” He could feel more than hear Magnus’s soft snort at that. “However, Magnus once said something to me that changed the way I viewed it. These people respect you, Izzy. They need to look up to someone, and it's now you. It’s a lot of responsibility to have, I know, but also these people are lost. They have no idea what to do, so they come to you. It may be frustrating, but it also is one of the most rewarding feelings.” Alec could see Izzy’s face soften at his comment.  


“I know, and it is rewarding. I love being a leader for them. But sometimes? I want to scream at people. They really can be dumb.” She replied, grinning at Simon as he began to play with her fingers.  


Magnus also seemed to notice, smiling at the two. “Oh, sweet Isabelle. The residents of New York really can be dim-witted, something centuries of dealing with them taught me, but somehow the people of Alicante are worse. These people are just the same, but with more power to do worse things. It is astonishing.” Magnus said, smiling as he complained. Alec knew while the people here were still more hesitant of the downworld and the change they were instilling, they still were making progress, and Magnus loved to be a part of it.  


“At least you don’t have to deal with the Vampires. Not only are they dumb, but they also don’t listen to anyone telling them they are! They have no idea what they’re doing, but you can’t stop them from whatever it is.” Simon added.  


“Listen to you all. You complain, but I can see how much you all love your jobs. We’re all really happy, aren’t we?” Clary asked from where her head was pillowed in Jace’s lap.  


“Yeah, we are,” Jace replied, and anyone looking could see the love in his eyes as he regarded Clary.  


That's how they spent the rest of the night. Lightly complaining about the idiots in their respective job fields, offering advice, and trading gossip about the Shadow world. It soon grew late, and Alec could feel the tiredness weigh his body down. The conversations had died down, and the room was filled in a comfortable silence that usually only happened when everyone was drowsy.  


“How about I portal you all home in the morning, and you can all crash in a guest room?” Magnus asked, and after a chorus of agreements, they all said their goodnights. It left Alec and Magnus alone in their living room, Alec turning to tidy up.  


“Leave that, love. I’ll get it.” Magnus said, snapping his fingers so the room was pristine again. Alec smiled at his husband, drawing him closer so their bodies were flush together.  


“Thanks,” Alec murmured, leaning down for a lingering kiss that he felt all the way down to his toes.  


“C’ mon, let's go to bed.” Magnus whispered back once they had pulled apart, a tired grin lighting his face up. He really was the most gorgeous man Alec had ever seen.  


“Let’s go to bed,” Alec repeated. Later, wrapped around Magnus in the darkness of their room, Alec’s soft smile stayed on his face even as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
